When Sickness Knocks On Your Door
by SergeantGullible12
Summary: This is just a fic where Kurt is sick. A parody/humour. Not meant to be taken seriously. Please R&R! -Very confusing setting, Sebastian is in Warblers with Klaine and a character is apparently bisexual- RATED T because of one bad word and implied lip locking.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee. **

**A/N- Hey! Remember to R&R! **

**XxXxX**

Kurt reminded Blaine of Superman. What a weird thing to say but it's true. When Blaine told Kurt that Kurt nearly choked on his coffee.

His boyfriend reminds him of Superman because he's amazing. Kurt goes through his day acing tests, wearing fabulous outfits, singing every song like it was made for him AND Kurt manages to fulfil Blaine's teenage boy sexual needs. So basically making out with him at every spare second he gets.

Kurt puts everybody he loves need's before his. So he waited on Blaine's hand and foot, called his Dad every night and makes stupid competitions for Finn so his stepbrother will be kept entertained without Kurt's constant spout of witty and amusing remarks.

To get to Blaine's gist Kurt never was late for anything. So when he ordered their normal coffees and got a table he was surprised Kurt wasn't there, kissing Blaine on the cheek and combing his hair at the same time. So Blaine picked up the coffees and instead headed to Kurt's dorm.

He knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. Kurt roomed with Jeff but the blonde haired boy was away on some mischevious adventure with Nick. Or at least that's what the note Nick left him said.

"KURT! Are you in there?" Blaine said loudly thought the doors, causing other Dalton students and staff to scream at him to shut up and someone even threw a cat at him. Why, people should be up already! Its 4:30 on a Monday!He managed to pry Mr Pickle's claws off him and turned back to the door, to see it's still shut.

"Kurt, let me in. I brought coffee!" Blaine said and then thought he might as well sell the bill of goods, "AND ICE CREAM!"

"What flavour?" Kurt croaked as the door flew open.

Blaine had thought Kurt would be a frog but instead he saw that his boyfriend was looking less than his normal fashionista self.

"Sick," Kurt explained and grabbed a tissue, blowing his nose.

"How? You were okay yesterday when you went to your house to help care for your sick stepbrother!" Blaine asks and puts the coffees (but not ice cream) on the desk.

"He sneezed on me. On purpose. Where's the ice cream," Kurt said, voice muffled by the blanket Blaine threw at him. Blaine's mum used to always say if someone was sick, throw something soft at them. Or at least that's what Blaine thought she said...

"Err, so what's the ailments?" Blaine asked, quickly steering the conversation off the missing ice cream.

"My throat is a desert, I may as well admit my career will be in a circus as the 'Human Tap' because my nose is a mini Niagra Falls and I've upchucked a frigging tic tac," Kurt grumbles and slumps back on his bed, which was a sea of tissues.

"Have some coffee," Blaine soothingly ordered as he shoved the cup in his boyfriend's hand.

"Mmm, warm coffee. Nice," Kurt mumbles as he slurps his coffee down but stops suddenly, places the cup on the desk and bolts for the bathroom, with his cheeks bulging and a hand over his mouth.

Blaine quickly followed, breathing through his mouth and found Kurt bringing up his sip of coffee and much more in the toilet bowl.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asks and rubs Kurt's back.

"Yeah, I'm super. Never been better. I'm having the time of my life vomiting up everything my stomach holds," Kurt says as he wipes his mouth with a cloth.

"Oh, that's good!" says Blaine, relieved.

"Blaine, just put a Disney Princess movie on and we'll snuggle," Kurt commands as he gets his electronic toothbrush out, squirting out half a tube of toothpaste onto the brush.

Blaine put Sleeping Beauty on and lay on Kurt's bed, in relaxation mode.

Kurt lumbered into the room and lies down next to Blaine, resting his head on Blaine's chest as he sniffles his way through the movie.

"HELLO MY FAIR PRINCES! HOW IS YOUR TRIP TO KLAINELAND GOING?!" Nick screamed as he burst into the room, making the two boys on the couch jump.

"We found the treasure! We found the treasure of Dalton Sebastian's wardrobe!" Jeff sang and danced around in a circle, waving a twenty dollar bill.

"We won the bet. Wes and David said that Sebastian wasn't over you, Blaine but we knew he'd find a new duck to fuck so we snooped and found him-" Nick started.

"MACKING WITH JESSE ST JAMES IN HIS FREAKING WARDROBE! This is unbelievable! We must go make up a couples name for them! Bye!" Jeff exclaims and then they run away, leaving as abruptly as they came.

"I'm just going to pretend that didn't happen," Blaine said and Kurt sniffed in agreement.

"Fanks for lookin' af'er me this af'ernoon. I l-ov-ov-CHOO! Love you," Kurt sneezed and smiled at Blaine which quickly dropped.

"You didn't bring any ice cream,"

"But you would just barf it up anyway!" Blaine protested.

"Ice cream. Now," Kurt growled, causing Blaine to bolt to the canteen and buy a giant tub of Cookies and Cream ice cream. Two giant tubs. It was buy one get one free.

**A.N: That turned crazy real fast. Oh well… badada bada ba doo**


End file.
